Footie's Not A Kids Game
by Rhiabrey Skye
Summary: OneShot. People say this was a game for younger kids, but the way they were about to play, it was to a new whole level. It was dangerous and they knew they were getting carried away. Rated T For implied Adult Themes and Swearing/Seddie.


So this is pure fluff. Fluffy like cotton candy. Seriously, and it's just as sweet. So my family is watch the world cup right now (we're all Brazilians and they tend to get crazy for this kind of stuff) and I'm totally not into the game, so I snuck my laptop in here and began to right this bad body.

* * *

_Footsie's Not A Kids Game_

By, **iLuvNathanKrEsS**

* * *

"Car_laaay_!"

"Do you need to be so loud?" Sam turned her head to see Freddie's body leaning towards the couch's armrest. One of his arms held his head up by the hand and the other laid lazily on his thigh as he skimmed the channels on the television. He had given up finding something good to watch (that was a hard task when you had a certain someone by the name Sam sitting next to you who always complained when you made a certain stop on a channel. Either with a clever remark or an annoyed groan) and his thumb had basically become numb and no longer received messages from his slow-processing brain. From both lack of food and entertainment.

His eyelids were beginning to fall halfway; sleep and a migraine hastily sneaking its way into his presence.

Her sudden shriek wasn't helping either situation.

Sam rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh, her gaze falling back on the TV which currently showed an Acura commercial with some song Spencer has been trying to find the name of for the past month.

This was later followed by Taco Bell commercial.

"Ugh…" Sam was startled from her stare on the TV (which illustrated a young man slowly ripping a cheesy and meaty-goodness filled quesadilla in half) when she felt a hard object fall on her lap.

"What's wrong with you?" She sounded, almost (Freddie's ear would deny it in haf-a-second), concerned.

Freddie quickly shoved the thought aside and let his head fall back and turn in an awkward position to look at her dead in the eye, "I'm. Hungry."

Sam glared at him with a are-you-kidding look written all over her face, "Guess what nerdbrain, _me too_."

Freddie let out another groan as a wave of pure pain hit him in the side of his head. It was like when Sam captured him in her famous headlocks but times ten.

A sound, that could only be a called a yawn, escaped Sam's mouth as she flicked through the channels…

It had been more than an hour since they've been sitting on the Shay's couch and twenty minutes since they've been searching for something to get their minds off their body's needs.

Freddie was in a serious need of a nap, but that was nearly impossible since Sam had raised the volume to a unnecessary level once she saw one of her favorite movies was on.

Freddie's eyes were closed and he had begun to fall towards Sam. She was oblivious to this because she was too caught up in the movie, reciting all the words the characters would say.

Freddie was listening along now to the movie. He wouldn't admit it, but he also happened to know all the words. His favorite part was coming up…

"_Why so serious..?_

Sam and Freddie said at the same exact time. They couldn't help themselves from smiling and laughing together.

Once they calmed down from their laughter, Freddie looked up to see that he was almost now resting his head on her shoulder, and to make matters more uncomfortable, Sam turned her head to look at him and being shocked at how close their faces were had caused her amusement to die down and she furrowed her eye brows as she watched Freddie fix his eyes on her lips…

Sam, realizing what was going on, quickly turned her head back to the TV and cleared her throat so her voice wouldn't sound weak incase he expected her to say something.

Freddie felt embarrassed for a moment until he was in his grave necessitate to close his eyes as another throbbing pain rammed into his cranium.

"The Joker rules all." Freddie couldn't help but smile.

They later got into an argument about what would've happened if The Joker's father wasn't such a jackass.

* * *

"Guys, I am _so _sorry. Spencer lost the thing where you squeeze stuffing into the turkey, so I had to help him stuff the stuffing in it with our hands, then his hand got stuck and I had to-"

"Oops, don't care." Carly rolled her eyes at her friend's rudeness and made her way into the kitchen to wash her hands in the sink.

"Can I have an Advil?" Carly's eyes narrowed. She could hear Freddie but she couldn't quite see him…she quickly dried her hands on her pants and then glared at Sam who was sitting nonchalantly on the couch. The Dark Night was on and she had her legs plopped up on the coffee table.

"Where is he?" Carly's hands were on her hips now as she moved towards the couch.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Shay." Sam didn't break once. Her face stayed serious, along with her tone of voice.

Carly gave her a don't-give-me-that-crap look before she heard a muffled voice and a loud bang. Carly narrowed her eyes and turned around to see the cabinet under the sink (which was usually empty) shaking violently. There was a broom sticking through the both handles, making it impossible for the captured to escape.

Carly gasped as she ran to the cabinet, "Sam, why'd you lock Freddie in the cabinet?"

"Why were you stuffing a chicken in your room?" she shot back.

"Sam-"

"I'll answer yours when you answer mine."

"Sam!" Carly pulled the broom out and couldn't help but snicker when Freddie fell onto the floor face first.

"Dude, you okay?" Carly laughed as she stared down at Freddie who let out a loud groan as his answer.

"He'll live."

Carly glared at Sam and Sam gave her a confused look as a response, "Hey, don't look at me like _I'm _the crazy one! I wasn't the one stuffing a turkey's insides in my purple princess room." Sam made a disgusted look and stuck her finger in her mouth as she faked a gagging noise.

Carly smiled slightly as she helped Freddie stand up, "Well, with the plates all ready on the table for you guys, and the counter occupied with Spencer's art junk, there was no other place possible to defrost a turkey!"

"You defrosted it in there too? It's like you live on a farm!"

"Hey! Don't insult the farm life! They happen to live simple and happy lives where socialization and materialism isn't important."

Sam let out a throaty moan as she tossed her head back, "_Blah blah blah. _Shut the face Fredlumps."

Freddie smirked and crossed his arms, "You know, it's hard to take an insult seriously when you include a pet name in there."

Sam shot daggers at him as she brought her head back up, "You know, I feel like you just gave me permission to stick your little ass back in the cabinet, farm boy."

Freddie's smile dropped and he backed away a little bit behind Carly, as if using her as a shield.

Carly giggled. Sometimes, she swore the way these two bickered could almost be mistaken as flirting, "Really, though. Why'd you do that to him?"

Sam rolled her eyes and made a hand motion as if to tell them to go away, "I got bored." then she proceeded to turn up the volume.

The true reason behind it was that she knew that Freddie would tease her for making her blush if they stayed in that position any longer.

* * *

"_Alright, _who's ready for some _turkaayyyy! Turkey turkey turkey!"_

Spencer started doing a little dance as he pulled the roasted turkey out of the oven, with a over glove that the trio had teased him constantly in the past for being girly. Spencer retorted and went far enough to prove it wasn't, the colorful flowers told them otherwise.

"Spence, I don't mean to be rude or anything but…not that I'm not a fan of turkey…not that I want you to take it the wrong way, but-"

"Dude, what else you make? I thought we were here for dinner not supper!"

"Wow, way to be rude, _Samantha_." Sam glared at Freddie (who smirked at her) from across the table and kicked his shin, causing him to jump in his seat and curse loudly. Sam continued to shoot daggers at him. If this were a cartoon, there would be lasers shooting out of her irises and burning through Freddie's skull.

"Freddie, watch the lang. And Sam, don't worry. I made other stuff too. Turkey's for later."

Sam's attention was captivated almost automatically as the words escaped Spencer's mouth. Her eyes lit up, "Alright! Bring it on, baby!" Sam stretched out her back against the chair and her shirt lifted up a bit, showing her sun-kissed skin. Freddie couldn't help but stare.

"Here. We. Go." On go, Spencer pulled the blankets off the trays that were on the table, revealing the delicious goodness that made Sam and Freddie's mouths water.

"Bolivian bacon, lasagna, fried chicken wings, French fries…I think I just died, went to heaven, and made a rest stop at Deliciously Goodness Avenue." Sam stared an awe at the food before her.

"Wow, Spencer. Bacon and Lasagna?"

"Hey! Just cause they're not from the same family, it doesn't mean they can't get along." Sam pointed a finger at Freddie, matter-of-factly.

Freddie sunk in his chair and muttered, "Sorry."

Everyone ate happily, enjoying the different flavors of each food molding together in their mouths. It was almost exotic.

Exotic- that was the correct word for Freddie to describe the way same ate her food. She was like a hyena devouring a lion. Gorging but captivating.

He couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier on the couch…they had almost kissed. And Sam knew that. It explained why she blushed multiple shades of red and the reason she locked him in the cabinet.

It was the best way to avoid something like that from happening ever again. Freddie didn't understand why she was so scared.

Then he got an idea. He took a tiny bite of the pasta from his fork and examined Sam as she went picking around her plate, making a mountain of each food line up on the bars of the fork. He tried his best to move up the chair, without creating too much noise, and he stopped when he could finally feel the heat off her legs radiating onto his.

She must've felt it too, because suddenly she stopped moving her fork. Freddie smiled to himself, and took a sip of his peppy cola. He saw Sam look up at him for a second in the reflection on his glass before placing it back down.

Freddie waited until Sam resumed eating to try another move on her. Yep. Freddie Benson was trying to pull a move on Sam Puckett.

He moved his foot up a bit until he felt it was adjacent to hers, slowly and cautiously he began tugging between the top of her low top sneakers and the bottom of her jeans. Sam stopped moving again when his foot managed to pull up her jeans, about halfway up her shin.

His eyes met hers. He was expecting to see those imaginary lasers again, but instead a small smile tucked on the sides of her mouth and she bit her bottom lip and took another bite of her bacon. He watched as she tried her best to find a comfortable position on her chair. When she did, she slowly took off her right shoe.

They both knew at that moment what they were doing. It was dangerous, and they could easily get caught. But they weren't going to stop. It felt too good.

People say this was a game for younger kids, but the way they were about to play, it was to a new whole level:

Footsie.

Freddie bit his bottom lip and slouched down in his chair a bit, so they were closer. Sam's bare feet began tucking under his jeans, and she rubbed her toes against his soft shin playfully. Next, she looked up at him and bit her bottom lip seductively. Freddie raised an eyebrow at her, feeling her foot crawl up his leg and rest on his thigh. It was Sam's turn to raise an eyebrow, and she motioned to her feet with her head, basically telling him: Play with my feet.

Freddie quickly looked at Carly and Spencer and saw them both caught up in their own conversation. Maybe… he reached one of his hands under the table and let out a shaky breath when he wrapped his hand around her foot. He began first by making soft circles on her heel with his fingers, and he doesn't know how, but he found himself almost groping her upper thigh.

He looked up and saw that Sam was now sitting awfully low in her chair, which is probably how he could reach her thigh to easily, and she started blushing again as he went under her thigh and up…

This was getting more intimate than they planned. This was no longer footsie, this was them touching each other.

He almost whimpered when she dropped her foot off his thigh. He gave her a questioning look, and she looked like she was thinking strongly about something…he watched as she looked to see if Carly and Spencer were still preoccupied and when the coast was clear, she picked up her fork, as if to begin eating, but instead did something he never would've expected.

He almost jumped in his seat when she placed her foot between his legs and began rubbing her heal against his jeans. His hands jumped in between his legs and he grabbed her foot. He looked at her in shock and mouthed "_Are you crazy_?"

Sam shrugged and continued for a few seconds, watching how Freddie was slowly beginning to sweat, a weird feeling he never felt before started building up in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to stop this. He never wanted it to go this far…they were practically-

Freddie couldn't finish his thoughts because the feeling that was building in his lower abdomen broke and he grabbed at his hair with one of hands.

"Oh, my god, Freddie are you okay?" Carly suddenly exclaimed.

Freddie responded by grunting loudly, followed by a moan. A panicked look overcame Sam's features, and she tried to pull her foot off his lap, but Freddie was holding it there. His grip was leaving read marks on milky white skin of her foot.

Spencer and Carly gave each other a confised look, Carly then looked at Sam, "Sam, what'd you do?"

Sam managed to pull her foot off his lap with one strong pull. She looked at Freddie as she watched him recover from him…moment.

She hadn't meant to do _that _to him. Okay, maybe she wanted to tease him, but she wasn't expecting-

"Sam?" Sam looked at Carly and saw the brunette starring intently at her.

"I…" she looked at Freddie who now managed to look up from his hand. But not directly at Sam. He was blush massively at the moment. He was extremely embrassed, "I didn't do anything Carls. The dork probably chocked or something."

Carly looked over at Freddie and she stretched her arm outward to pat Freddie on the back, "You okay?"

Freddie looked quickly from his hand to Carly, and back to his hand, "Yea, I'm fine." his voice sounded hoarse. He tried clearing his throat but it wouldn't work, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick."

"Kay."

With that, he quickly rushed up from his seat, leaving a guilty Sam behind.

He starred at the cold water for two minutes now rushing from the faccet. He could still feel the hottness in his face, without much thought, he bent down and splashed his face with icy cold water.

The knob squeaked when he turned it to off and he grabbed one of the guest towels off the rack and quickly dried his face. He folded it and slowy placed it back on the rack, and if he was a cat, his hair would've rasied up tall into the air along with his entire person as he met eyes with a blonde.

"Holy sh-"

Sam quickly shut the door behind her and he began backing up towards the shower.

"Okay, I'm gonna say this fast, cause Carly's gonna question us if I take too long. All I told her was that I was going to come see if you're okay. So like I said, I'm gonna say this fast." she starred him dead in the eye and gulped after licking her lips slightly. She was obviously nervous.

Freddie on the other hand, was still quite embarrassed after what just happened.

"When we," she stopped herself when she realized she was talking quite loudly, so she lowered her voice and moved up closer to him. Realising how it was awkward to stay this close to him now, she took a small step back, "When we almost kissed earlier. Yes, we almost kissed. You totally know it because I know the way you pucker your lips before you kiss a girl. Come on, we've kissed before. As I was saying, I was kinda…chicken. I was scared so I was trying my best to deny with myself with what I was feeling. Then the feelings started going away a little when Carly came back down. But then…" she ran her hand through her hair and started fanning herself, "is it hot in here, or…phew.." she tucked a bit on the collar of her shirt.

"No, it…" he tried to speak but just couldn't manaje to. This was weird; too weird.

"Uhm, anyways…then you started acting…I don't know, you're weird. You did these things with your leg, and I felt this weird tingly feeling in my leg, in that just cut all the surculation of blood from my entire uper body. Seriously, I couldn't even eat! And that's saying something. And then I started thinking…these feelings didn't start earlier today, they were there all along. And I don't know what got into me…the way you touched my leg, it…I wanted to feel more of it."

She took a deep breath and move backwards towards the door. Freddie stared at her in disbeliefe…she had feelings for him.

"So…I…I did _that_." She sighed and licked her lips again, her hand wrapping against the doorknob, "and then I realized, the moment you walked past me like that, that you would never feel the same. So I just came here to say sorry." She whispered the last part and started turning the knob, "Sorry." she looked into his eyes. Freddie suddenly had the erge…the same erge she told him she had earlier: _I wanted to feel more of it_. She opened the door and was about to walk out before she felt someone grab her hand.

She slowly turned around to see that he was now surprisingly close to her. She couldn't breath the moment he started leaning in.

It was a gentle kiss. It was gentle and soft, and his lips hovered over hers as they continued to linger…

"You know…" he smiled gently, "I have a _killer head ache." _

She laughed and smacked his cheek before he kissed hers quickly.


End file.
